ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 11
}}} of New Tricks aired on 18 August 2014 and subsequently ended on 20 October 2014. Cast Recurring *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf (Episodes 3, 5, 8, 9 and 10) Guest Episode 1 *Caitlin Standing - Amy Nuttall *DAC Ned Hancock - Barnaby Kay *Robin - David Newman *Ralph Paxton - David Hayman *Archie Paxton - John MacMillan *Sarah Paxton - Susie Blake *Bryan Fawson - Tim Potter *Wayne Pelham - Andrew Jarvis *Roald Culley - Harry Peacock Episode 2 *Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis *Hugh Dryden - Oliver Cotton *Lawrence Devlin - Richard Dillane *Monika Dryden - Sian Thomas *Ian - Alex Austin *Katia Dryden - Laura Rogers *Lydia Dryden - Lorna Rose Harris *Julian Adomakoh - Emmanuel Ighodaro *Nicole Hunter - Nina Young *Bobby Johal - Tanmay Dhanania *Darren Vosper - Jon Foster Episode 3 *DAC Ned Hancock - Barnaby Kay *Alison Willis - Charlotte Cornwell *Francis Kane - Clare Higgins *Mary Griffith - Kika Markham *Bryony Willis - Patricia Potter *Winston/Ben - Ian Redford *Florist - Laura Patch *Journalist - Richard Neale *Young Francis Kane - Rosie Biggs *Young Winston/Ben - Stuart McMillan *Young Bryony - Amy Jayne Episode 4 *Nancy Evans - Ann Firbank (Emma Ballantine as Young Nancy) *Emma - Emily Taaffe *Harry Page - Louis Mahoney *Stewie McAndrew - Keith Ramsay *Tricia McAndrew - Julie Graham *Peggy - Georgine Anderson (Ruby Thompson as Young Peggy) *Jimmy Hargreaves - Samuel Taylor *Terry Hargreaves - Jasper Jacob (Arthur Shuttleworth as Young Terry) *Hannah - Katherine Jakeways *Police Officer - Lucy Ellinson Episode 5 *DAC Ned Hancock - Barnaby Kay *Ruth Shireen - Sophie Thompson *Emily Fraser - Nicola Stephenson *Edward Fraser - Benjamin Whitrow *Sam McFarlane - Stephen Boswell *Cecily Watkins - Adele Anderson *Keith - Jarred Christmas *Fleet Sewer Guide - Robin Berry Episode 6 *Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis *Sarah Griffin - Carol Starks *Fiona Kennedy - Tracy-Ann Oberman *Julia Kane - Liz White *Dr Lee - Hermione Guilliford *Tony Otway - Gary Oliver *Tessa Dugdale - Alix Wilton Regan *Tim Dugdale - Elliot Levey *Neil Murphy - Louis Emerick Episode 7 *Joanne Gibson - Niamh Cusack *Gavin Gibson - Phil Davis *David Halburton - Jack Ellis *Jason Harvey - Tom Georgeson *Asye Ersoy - Pinar Ogun *Richard Gibson - Jan Knightley *Lee Connery - Adam Astill *French Visitor - Alan Bayer Episode 8 *Tricia McAndrew - Julie Graham *Robbie McAndrew - Ian Hogg *Viktor Proust - Nicholas Woodeson *Kelli Rogers - Mariah Gale *Jeremy Powell - Finlay Robertson *Zoe Baines - Leanne Best *Carlos Alvarez - Anthony Barclay *Spencer Rogers - Fox Jackson-Keen *Agnes Bradley - Gertrude Thoma Episode 9 *Nathan Wicks - Danny Cunningham *Caroline Tate - Emma Fielding *DCI Grace Mackie - Claire Goose *John Stokes - Dominic Mafham *DS Wainwright - Okezie Morro *Barbara Haynes - Margot Leicester *Jim Tanner - Struan Rodger *Police Officer - James Darch Episode 10 *Caitlin Standing - Amy Nuttall *William Taskerland - Jack Shepherd *Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis *Robin - David Newman *Ethan Beckett - Alun Raglan *Nicholas Hines - Martin Turner *Harriet Meagher - Clare Cathcart *Dominic - Tom Ashley *Carla O'Brien - Federay Holmes *Younger William - Lawrence Stubbings *Amy Taskerland - Danielle Carrington *Ruth Taskerland - Candida Benson *Young Harriet - Rosie Wyatt Episode Guide Trivia *This series can be seen as a sort of "reboot" due to it starring a completely new cast (with the exception of Gerry Standing who is the only remaining original cast member). *Dennis Waterman had considered to leave prior to production of this series, but decided to stay after enjoying it so much. He would later go on to leave in the next series. Category:Series Overview